


ALternate ending to 1.23 Firewall

by whomii2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Episode: s01e23 Firewall, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Title says it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	ALternate ending to 1.23 Firewall

**Author's Note:**

> older fic posted here

When John got Zoë’s call, he immediately began to worry about Harold. He sped off to the rendezvous site, cursing himself for being duped. He feared the worst when he saw a body slumped beside the car. He was relieved (albeit surprised) when he discovered it was neither Finch nor Turing but instead the woman who had sent him on the Ordos mission. Putting aside his questions, he held his gun ready as he pulled open the passenger side door, only to have the psychiatrist fall out into his arms. A quick check showed she was alive but unconscious. He dropped her unceremoniously to the ground when he caught a glimpse of Finch slumped over the wheel. Rushing to the other side of the car, he yanked open the door calling Finch’s name all the while. He let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding when he felt a pulse and realized the blood on Finch’s face came from a mere bullet graze. He shifted Finch back into the seat and shortly thereafter was glad when Finch’s eyelids began to flutter as he regained consciousness. 

“How are you feeling Harold?” 

“Better than expected Mr. Reese. We struggled for her gun. I hit her head against the window but the gun discharged. Next time you’ll have to give me a better follow up to “poke them in the eye””. 

“There wont be a next time” growled Reese under his breath, but he soon became distracted trying to calm Finch down regarding what damage Alicia might have done back at the library. He assured Finch that they would leave Turing for the police and head back right away so that Harold could check out his system (John just didn’t specify which cops he would give Turing to. It would be poetic justice since she set HR onto herself)


End file.
